


Hard Earned Reward

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Smut, Tie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild choking, some dirty talk, tied up with neckties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Just some smutty Jonathan Pine because, we all need it...right?I have been sending some Tease Treats in the form of Anon asks to my beloved wife Frost on Tumblr and so I mashed them together with some tweaks today and this is the result. I hope you enjoy it dear!!!no beta so errors are mine.Enjoy!!As always thank you for reading my nonsense.love,Fi
Relationships: Jonathan Pine and Reader, Jonathan Pine and you, Jonathan Pine/Reader, Jonathan Pine/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Hard Earned Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostbitten_written](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/gifts).



Goosebumps erupt on the flesh of your tingling thighs as Jonathan runs deft fingertips up under your skirt, bunching it up around your hips. He growls a praising 'good girl' against your ear when he discovers your lack of underwear. Your blood runs hot with the praise and vibration of his words against your skin as you feel the zipper of your dress coming down slowly. His hands send electric shocks straight to your core as they glide up your body, pulling your dress up and over your head, leaving you completely bare before him. He traces his fingertips along your bare stomach as he moves behind you to sit on the bed before tightening his grip on your hip to pull you straight back to sit between his legs with your back against his clothed chest. A free standing mirror casts your reflection back at you causing another flood of desire rushing to your pussy as you lock eyes with him in it's reflection.

"Jonathan." You gasp as he reaches down, collecting the abundant evidence of your arousal on the pad of his index finger with a hum of approval before licking the taste of you from his finger. The sight of which, nearly has you coming right in that moment as you stare hungrily at the reflection before you.

"My sweet girl has an even sweeter taste." He coos against your ear. "And so wet for me already. What am I to do with you?" He asks as his hand travels back down along your ribs to your hip before settling back between your legs. His other hand tangles in your hair tightly, but not painfully as he tilts your head slightly to nibble on your shoulder. "Be my good girl and watch me tease you before I take you completely apart." He mutters with lust blown eyes.

"Yes sir." You squeak out in anticipation at his reflection. His smile in clear view of the mirror sends your desire laden walls fluttering with want. 

His fingers play you like a well acquainted instrument as they tease your glistening folds while feeling the buttons on his dress shirt press into your back. He hums his approval against your neck before sucking and nipping the skin to mark you as his. Your hands find his lower thighs on either side of you and you grip them tightly as your head falls back against his shoulder while keeping your eyes on the view in the mirror. His other hand lets go of your hair in favor of playing mercilessly with your nipples as you arch your back, expelling a string of curses from your mouth. He brings you to the very edge of sweet release before removing his hand long enough for the wave of your orgasm to wane causing you to whimper in desperation. 

Jonathan ignores your blatant frustration as his fingers resume the most glorious torture you've ever experienced, keeping his eyes locked on your reflection all the while. He brings you to the edge repeatedly, only to pull his hand away again and again from where you need it most, eliciting another groan of utter disappointment at the loss of his talented touch and the ebbing of your pleasure.

"Tsk. Good girls wait to be rewarded." He chides playfully with a devious smile. "I am just getting started after all."

He gently nudges you off the bed to standing before standing himself and turning you to face him. The fire burns in his eyes with a near overwhelming intensity as he backs you up with a large hand on your chest to lie back on the bed. "Hands above your head love." He orders as he begins loosening his tie and unbuttoning his crisp, white dress shirt.

You place both hands up by the headboard, leaving them together as he leans over you to bind your wrists to the headboard with his necktie before placing a chaste kiss on your lips. He backs away to shuck off the rest of his clothing, leaving them over a chair before rejoining you on the bed.

Your legs spread wider apart as his hips settle between them like a puzzle piece. His forearms rest on either side of your shoulders as his eyes drink in the sight of you before slipping a blindfold over your head. Your breathing picks up speed as he blazes a trail of open mouth kisses along your jaw, down your neck, and between your breasts. He brings his right hand up to tease your left nipple to a stiff peak while claiming the other with his talented mouth. You arch up toward his touch as you moan his name desperately with each pinch and nibble as he continues to work his way down from your chest and over your stomach to your hips. Your breath hitches as he places a quick kiss on your mound before groaning at the sight of how wet you are.

You feel his lips upturn into a devious smirk against the skin of your inner thigh as he pulls another wanton moan from deep within you. He flattens his tongue as he runs it through your sensitive folds making you cry out his name over and over. His mouth is relentless as he quickly brings you back to the precipice of your release, making your legs tremble against his shoulders. Your back arches up involuntarily when you feel two long fingers breach your wet and aching heat. "You're so beautiful tied up and blindfolded, gasping and writhing from my touch. I want you to come for me." He praises while his thumb rubs your aching clit while making a coaxing motion against that place inside you that always sends you under a deep wave of pleasure. "Such a good girl. I'll keep you in this bed forever." 

You are still in utter rapture as you feel him climb up your body once again. You both groan in unison as he brushes the tip of his leaking cock against your warm, wet entrance before he sheathes himself into your wet channel.

"So tight and wet for me." He grits out. He nips your jaw as he gives you a moment to adjust before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in to the hilt. He swallows your moans with open mouth kisses as he moves his hips that can only be described as devilish as he grunts and pants against your parted lips with each thrust. 

The strained coil in your lower abdomen stretches to the brink of your pleasure as he continues to thrust into you as if his life depends on it. His name leaves your lips as a plea as you arch into every roll of his hips, until you feel his large hand on your throat. "I want to feel you come around me." He grunts against your jaw. With slight pressure, and a measured cant of those deadly hips, the fireworks explode behind your eyes as the coil mercifully snaps, sending you into oblivion while his rough whispers of praise dance across your skin. His hips stutter and still as your tight channel clenches around him, causing him to spill within you with a call of your name.

He rests against you for a moment before reaching up to release you from your improvised bonds and removing your blindfold. He leaves long enough to get a warm washcloth to clean you up as he places gentle kisses against every inch of skin within reach. He lies beside you, legs tangling within his as he kisses you softly while his fingers card through your hair. He rests his forehead against yours as you drift off slowly, but not before feeling his gentle whisper of 'such a good girl' against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!  
> come check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco  
> Feel free to send me a fic request or idea!
> 
> Love,  
> Fi


End file.
